


I'm A Screamer, Make Me A Mute

by In_Much_Stress



Series: Just A Random Playlist [43]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Badly Written Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dearly hope all antis are fuming after they see this, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, OH they fOOking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Song: Flesh by Simon Curtis, USUAL TAG RANT/FANDOM NEGATIVITY INCOMING, and finished the next day, because Lord knows I suck at anything sexy, but THEY FOOKING, if they ever had some, like not only I dare write Dreamnoblade, maybe I'll make them mutts lose more screws, screeching our lungs out, since that person asked so nicely here's the warning, then I passed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: Dream and Techno make a bet.Problem: Technoblade is weaker than he thought.Bigger Problem™: Dream is a cheater.Visit THIS WORK HAS BEEN STOLEN! THS PERSON IN WATTPAD HAS STOLEN IT, PLEASE REPORT THEM!KEEP IN MIND that this was made for us, shippers, and us only and you should not show this to either CC unless given clear and enthusiastic consent. Also, if you're gonna waste your time telling me to stop, I want you to think for a second and go find something to do with your life, because you ain't righteous and you sure ain't protecting anyone, Anti.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Just A Random Playlist [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639864
Comments: 32
Kudos: 646





	I'm A Screamer, Make Me A Mute

**Author's Note:**

> Flesh by Simon Curtis
> 
> This is bad but whatever
> 
> Decided to delete the faketwit just in case

First things first, curse him and his competitive nature.

Second things second, curse his boyfriend and his tempting _everything._

Technoblade is going _mad_ and it's not even the fault of the stupid minigame that basically made his career.

No, that goes to the blonde rolling his hips tantalizingly on his lap.

The bet was clear: Technoblade would reclaim his place as the sovereign of Bed Wars during a live stream while Dream pleasured himself on his lap. He could not stop playing the game no matter what Dream did, or he'd lose. Dream, on his part, had to do whatever he could to distract Techno, but he couldn't make a noise, for obvious reasons.

Those reasons being that while people do know Techno is officially taken—yes, appreciate the pun—, and that his boyfriend is currently visiting him, no one knows who said mysterious boyfriend is. How they got together is a story for another day—though, thinking back, it's worth a thousand fanfictions—, the fact is no one, not even their closest friends, knows they're dating and they're planning on keeping things as they are at least for a little more time. They're not really afraid of what's to come, despite both knowing very well how rabid fan bases can get, but they want to enjoy their time together a little more before having to share it with the world.

Anyways, Dream is not allowed to make noises, and Techno is not allowed to lose, which means Techno is definitely going to win, since Dream is _very_ vocal.

It seems, however, that Technoblade forgot that Dream is also a very clever bastard.

And a cheater.

Technically, they never decided on what Dream is and isn't allowed to try. Anything does still mean _anything._ If anything, it's absolutely Techno's fault for thinking his boyfriend would stick with the blowjob or maybe dry humping, however he's not going to simply accept that, so, yes, Dream is a _cheater_ and a _menace._

To Dream's credit, he did start with a blowjob, and it had taken all of Techno's self control to not look down, because the view of the blonde man down on his knees with his mouth full of his cock and green eyes shining with mischief, freckles and blush mixing together like a painting of constellations, would certainly make him lose it, and that is unacceptable.

He didn't think, however, that the blowjob had been just the beginning. Just before he could reach his climax, between clenched teeth and tense muscles, Dream let go of him all together, which, _rude._ When he came back, he pushed Techno's chest so he'd be pressed against the chair instead of hunched over his keyboard and sat on his lap, hitting his chin lightly with the bottle of lube as his smile went from mischievous to _downright wicked._

At that moment, Technoblade knew: he's fucked.

Dream, the cruelest man to ever breathe in this Earth, had taken his sweet time preparing himself, and to stop himself from whining and moaning he had gifted Techno's neck and shoulders with bites and hickeys. The _one_ day Technoblade wears a tank top and _this_ happens, guess who the Universe likes more. But of course his boyfriend wasn't finished, no, that wouldn't be dastardly enough.

And that's how Technoblade ended up with some pounds of boyfriend on his lap, fucking himself in his dick, while he has to focus on stupid _Bed Wars._

Even worse, his chat has noticed his heavy breathing and the occasional crack of his voice and are asking him if he's ok. Why did he think that streaming was a good idea? Why didn't he just record a video that he could later edit or just delete all together? He knows why, because both he and his boyfriend are out of their goddamn minds, that's why.

It's fine. He can do this.

Except he _can't._

Because Dream rolls his hips _just_ the right way, and his warm breath hits Techno's ear as his arms bring the pinkett closer, bringing also a whimper so low no one could have heard it, not even the microphone. No, that had been a sound for Techno and Techno only, and it is exactly what sends him over the edge and there's nothing he can do as he watches the Game Over screen.

The blonde on his lap stops his ministrations almost immediately, turning around to look at the screen, and Techno takes the time to look at him. His dirty blonde hair is a mess, his soft lips are pink and bitten, his freckles contrast against the fierce blush on his cheeks, and his eyes are a little glazed over. He had been close to losing it, too. In fact, the whimper probably hadn't been planned.

Techno is still staring when Dream finally turns to look at him, green eyes quickly regaining their usual sharpness. Before he could do anything, though, the pinkett grabs his hips and pushes him down his dick. The momentum guarantees that he hits the other's prostate immediately, and Dream _yelps._

Technoblade is not going down alone.

“Congratulations, you win.”

His voice comes out more like a growl than the monotone he was going for but he's not complaining. Nope, not at all, not when Dream's body shivers in response as he lays the blonde on his desk, computer be damned. The jostling feels godly as the warm body adjusts to the new position, and Dream is quick to cover his mouth to muffle his noises. Now _that_ won't do.

“What's the problem? Don't you want our fans to hear you?” He's answered with a glare that lasts until he thrusts his hips. “I'm sure the chat would love to hear you. Imagine how many wet dreams you'd be sponsoring. And we still have a few minutes of livestream to go, there's time.”

That is what gets him an answer.

“You wouldn't dare!” Dream exclaims, voice shaky and breathless, making the pinkett want to kiss him into oblivion.

He's absolutely correct.

“Sorry, nerds, my boyfriend is about to be very noisy and I'm the only one allowed to hear him.”

The chat is freaking out, definitely already having figured out whose voice it was, but Techno couldn't care less as he ends the livestream, closes the game and, for good measure, turns off his entire computer.

It's not like he'll come back to it soon, anyways.

* * *

“Do I really have to?”

“It was the bet and you lost.”

“Because you cheated!”

“I did not!”

“You so did. Scam. You’re a scam.”

“Just shut up and send it.”

Minutes later, a new post appears in Techno's Twitter. It says: "Sorry, nerds. This ass is @dreamnoblade 's now."


End file.
